The invention relates to a digital camera system. More specifically, the invention relates to a digital camera system comprising at least one pixel, a shutter means for the pixel, whereby the shutter means is adapted to generate at least one shutter pulse during a frame period for the pixel, whereby the pixel is switched from a non-sensitive state to a sensitive state during the at least one shutter pulse, and a memory means for storing the light information collected by the pixel in the sensitive state during the frame period. The invention furthermore relates to a method using the digital camera system.
Digital cameras usually comprise a plurality of light-sensitive pixels which are arranged in a matrix. During taking an image with the digital camera the pixels are changed from a non-sensitive state to a sensitive state, for example by a mechanical or an electronic shutter system. In the sensitive state light impinging on the pixels is converted in electric current or in electric charge and is read out by a read out electronic.